Jevron Freeman (Creator)
Jevron is the creator of Super Lifeless Object Battle itself. He is a very creative person who attends middle school. He is also a somewhat popular Youtuber as he as around 2,100 subscribers. Besides creating Super Lifeless Object Battle, he used to make a Youtube series called Five Nights at Reddy's, and used to make a fan-game called Five Nights at Piggy's. Criticism Inactivity Jevron is heavily criticized for his long inactivity. Most of the time, he's usually very inactive. Most of the time, this has to do to him creating new videos and projects, or taking a break from Youtube. As of 2017, he isn't active that much on Youtube anymore due to his extremely poor conditions of his laptop. Content Jevron is also criticized about his content that he produces on his Youtube channel. Although it isn't clickbait, he makes poor quality videos made with PowerPoint 2010, 2007, or 2016. He also used to make Five Nights at Freddy's and Angry Birds content back in 2015-2016. Five Nights at Reddy's is the more criticized series, as it is both a mashup parody between Angry Birds and Five Nights at Freddy's. For Five Nights at Reddy's 2, the video barely has any sounds at all and poor animation. For Five Nights at Reddy's, the same problem happens, but the video is more low quality. For Five Nights at Reddy's 3, the video was laggy and the ending was cut off. For Five Nights at Reddy's: Stella Location, many people bragged about the absence of Five Nights at Reddy's 4, and the video is very fast paced due to the 10 minute recording time Bandicam Demo offers, causing viewers to pause while a character speaks or if words are displayed. Super Lifeless Object Battle is criticized for being a hard to understand object show and the fact that it's made with PowerPoint too. The series also avoids continuity, causing the show to make it even harder to understand. Laptop Conditions Around January 2016, his Laptop suffered a problem where his laptop would shut off at random. This would mostly happen when he would run a big program (ex. games, PowerPoint 2016, games with fullscreen, etc). He has discussed this problem in Super Lifeless Object Reboot Livestream #1 after his laptop turned off in the middle of the livestream many times during a conversation between his real life friend Alex, The Zatesse, and princedarkstar06. He also clearly responds to this problem in a video called "Why Do I Quit Livestreams For No Reason?," which shows that everytime his laptop is about to shut down, a weird error message would appear and the laptop would shut off. In June 2nd, 2017, his laptop suffered a minor problem where his laptop screen displayed a yellow-green screen on his laptop. The screen would display even after rebooting the system, and blocks any action happening on the screen. Although this sounded like a major problem, Jevron easily fixed the problem by taking out the laptop battery and re-adding it back onto the laptop. In September 11th, 2017, his LCD screen (the screen that displays every action on the laptop) was destroyed after his sister lashed out after a joke that wasn't even mean. The screen was heavily cracked and was near-impossible to see what's going on behind the screen. On Halloween 2017, his laptop had finally died, meaning that the laptop battery won't work at all and therefore won't make the laptop turn on. This made a huge affect on Jevron's career, as his channel relies on his PowerPoint presentations. Although he couldn't use his laptop anymore, he did have his ways of still making videos by using his kindle. Trivia * The character in Jevron's profile picture is one of his cartoon characters, Pip the puppy. * Jevron started his channel by making ROBLOX gameplay videos. * Jevron has 6 ROBLOX accounts, however, he doesn't play ROBLOX anymore. ** His oldest account is tabooartist, with the creation date of 6/3/2011. * His Youtube Channel was originally going to be a Call of Duty gameplay channel and was supposed to be named "Hyper God Gaming." ** Hyper God Gaming is the name of his Playstation account named Hyper God Gamer. * Jevron Freeman is actually a very creative person in real life * He has a Discord Server named "Jevron's super awesome, yummy, epic server!" ** Link: https://discord.gg/nC3FVHH * When he takes breaks, he usually watches and comments videos around YouTube. * Jevron has appeared as a villain in another series called the Super Stickman Show by The Zattese, a friend of Jevron. Category:Super Lifeless Object Battle